


Happy Ceremonies

by true_weak_lincs



Category: Dream SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: <3, /rp, Fundy dumps dream at the wedding cause my heart's been crushed by the festival, fundy harem, suck it green boi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/true_weak_lincs/pseuds/true_weak_lincs
Summary: Otherwise known as: SUCK IT GREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN BOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOn a serious note, this is a Fundy harem fic, I'm just unbothered to make a serious description-
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy/5up, Floris | Fundy/Everyone, Floris | Fundy/GeorgeNotFound, Floris | Fundy/KarlJacobs, Floris | Fundy/Liam | HBomb94, Floris | Fundy/Luke | Punz, Floris | Fundy/Nick | Sapnap, Floris | Fundy/Sam | Awesamdude, Floris | Fundy/XD(Dream)
Comments: 55
Kudos: 336





	1. Chapter 1

Fundy fiddled with his suit, staring at Ghostbur nervously. His father sent him a reassuring smile, though it did little to help calm Fundy. It was almost time for the- _his_ , he corrected himself, wedding ceremony. This wedding was several good things, a blessing, a chance at another life, a chance to move on, a chance to settle the rocky water between the SMP and L'manburg and lastly, a chance for a joyful union between two lovers. But it was far from joyful, and Fundy was far from deserving to be standing on the podium.

Fundy could feel it from his constant dreams(nightmares?) and fantansies of the wedding playing out, how not one of them ended well. And Fundy knows one of the endings would come to fruition, because if there was one thing Fundy knew-it was that good things never last for him.

Fundy watched as the wedding progressed, from Sapnap bringing Dream down to aisle to Tommy and Ranboo coming in with flowers and the rings. He watched as the minutes ticked by, listened as Wilbur began his speech and asked for objections, waiting for the punchline to arrive, to finally end this horrible joke.

"I object!" And there it was, in a voice that Fundy had heard countless of times in his sleepless fantasies, from Punz.

A deeply buried part of Fundy was relieved, it couldn't get much worse than the wedding being stopped. And once it is, Fundy hopes it will never start again.

Fundy recounted the most common and likely explanation for Punz's objection, that Dream was paying him to do so, to object and plant a false claim on L'manberg to spark rumors, especially to an event as public as this. War tensions would flare back up and L'manberg could only lose once again, with not enough resources to even begin to fight this war. It would kill two birds with one stone too-Dream wouldn't have to be tied down with someone like Fundy and he would finally destroy L'manberg.

Fundy's ears pressed against his head flatly, cause even though he expected it, doesn't mean it didn't hurt. Dream was looking taken aback though, Fundy wondered what was up with that. Was it an act? Even so, there was no need for it to look so... _genuine_ , right? But then again, Dream has always been a master at deceit, and Fundy would be a fool if he were to fall for it a third time. **( a reference to fool me thrice? yeah)**

Punz jumped onto the podium with ease, and Fundy felt around his inventory for his sword. Punz was getting a bit close for comfort, and Fundy doesn't want to remember how he couldn't fight back in one of the scenarios he presented himself with.

Fundy stared at Punz, trying to determine if Punz was apprehensive in any way.

But yet, when Punz's eyes finally met Fundy's, and his tail drooped slightly in surprised when Punz's eyes softened. "Fundy." Punz's voice was indescribably gentle, which sent Fundy some red flags. Still, Fundy could only stare back into those blue orbs as their owner took his hand, holding it firmly but yet so comfortingly that Fundy could have cried right there. "Fundy, won't you leave with me?"

Fundy paused as the words registered in his head. "What?..."

There was an uproar from the guests, but Fundy paid them no mind as his ears and tail perked in confusion and surprise.

"I want you to leave Dream and this wedding." Punz's words sent Fundy's heart soaring. Finally, a way to leave this wedding. It doesn't matter anymore if he had to continue to stay, if he just agreed with Punz, he could leave. he could leave and disappear and no one would ever find him if he just built a base deep underground... But, his heart stopped him, would that be fair for Punz? You're leaving a loveless marriage by using someone, does that make you any better than Dream?

Fundy falters for a split second, looking at the floor, his face starting to burn with the shame of the fact that he actually thought about using someone for his own gain. No, it wouldn't be fair for Punz. Punz was wonderful and charming, and Fundy was sure he could give Fundy the life he always wanted but... if Fundy didn't love Punz, then what was the point?

Fundy bites the inside of his cheek. He doesn't have much time left to think.

Well, if there was one thing Punz and Dream were similar for, it was that they both helped take Fundy's first life... but Punz was definitely nicer than Dream, a lot kinder, a lot more heart under that hood. So if Fundy could learn to love Dream, surely he could learn to love Punz?

For once since the start of this wedding, Fundy's tail waved, even if it was very slightly.

"Fundy..." Dream's quiet voice brought Fundy back to reality. "....you aren't actually considering leaving with him, right?"

Oh, the way that Dream sounded genuinely hurt.... It made Fundy's heart drop once again as his ears flattened against his head. His tail was once again brushing against the ground.

Oh, you're such a fool Fundy, his brain chastised, this is all just another plot, don't you see? if you accept, it'll give L'manberg a bad reputation, and Dream wins once again in this battle of wit. Punz is being paid to lie to you, he'll drop you the second you're out of public view, and it'll be too late then, Fundy... Dream will play victim, and your entire country will be disgraced once again... just stick to the script, play your role... Fundy exhaled shakily, feeling the tears well up behind his eye lids as he closed them. What was he going to do? No matter what way he went, the reputation of L'manberg would take a hit... He took so long to answer, actually contemplating leaving the most powerful person on the server for someone who works for him....

Fundy turned his head, opening his eyes to look at Dream, his body language showing genuine hurt and confusion. But was it true? Or was it all just a ruse?

Fundy looked at the crowd, Sapnap was struggling against Ranboo's grip as Tommy kept him as quiet as he could. Niki was watching, looking as confused as Fundy felt. Eret was watching calmly, as though they were saying that it was all going to be fine no matter what decision Fundy made, but in what way was that true? Fundy felt his breath catch in his throat as he looked back at Punz.

"I.... I..." Fundy couldn't bring himself to answer. His sight was turning blurry as he felt his fox features start to fade along with his powers of being a shapeshifter. There was a ripple of gasps that came from the crowd.

Hazily, Fundy could hear Ghostbur. "Son, your emotions... if you keep this up..."

Fundy knows, and he always has. It's a miracle he hasn't lost all of his abilities yet, given how hurt he's been every year he's existed on this miserable world. There was a reason he stopped transforming into a fox, leaving only his ears and tails left... he was going to be losing those too?

Fundy closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. He didn't have any blue on him, of course he didn't have the one thing he needed the most at the moment. Fundy sniffled, wracking his brain for another idea to try and calm himself. He paused, remembering distantly the way his mother held his hand...

His breath stilled as he focused on the way Punz's battle-worn hand held his, feeling how Punz was running his thumb over his knuckles. Fundy blocked out all the noise and chaos, letting the feeling of safety and comfort wash over him as he forgot about everything that was ongoing. Fundy's ears lifted slowly as he finally calmed down, his fox ears and tails stabilizing as his powers slowly returned to him.

"Punz." Fundy whispered, looking the man directly in the eyes.

"Yes?" Punz's voice was hushed, as though returning the whisper Fundy gave him.

"Let's get out of here."

Fundy felt the warmth pool at the bottom of his stomach when he saw the way Punz's face practically lit up with delight.

It was quick escaping the wedding, Punz scooped Fundy up and he ran out of there, leaving everything behind. And for once, Fundy thinks, for once, he'll finally get a chance to heal, a chance to trust, a chance to love, and a chance at that new life he wanted oh so badly mere minutes before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Fundy :]  
> Swearing here and there  
> Tw- Panic attack-esque sequences, mentions George second-guessing himself quite a bit. Also manipulative Dream if u wanna see it as that but it isn’t intended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a bit if lore near the end:)

George should be happy for Dream, he really should. He was one of Dream's best friends, they’d stuck together through so much, though George doesn't really know if he's allowed to consider himself as Dream's friend anymore, much less one of his best friends. 

George would support Dream's decisions, no matter what. Or at least, he used to. The first time George came to question Dream's choices was when he heard Dream was going on a date with Fundy. 

Now, don't get him wrong, George doesn't like to meddle with Dream's relationships, and it's not that Fundy was bad or anything, but dating the son of a general that's your enemy was not a good idea on Dream’s part. 

Then again, what did George know about Dream's plans? Maybe Fundy was a pawn Dream was using- although cruel, all was fair in war, right? It didn't concern George at all. 

At least, it didn’t-not until George realized that he himself was just a pawn in Dream’s game. 

Though George doesn't have much to do with Fundy, it still wouldn't be fair for the fox to continue suffering in that horrendous game. 

It was the first time George talked to Fundy outside of politics. 

For a moment, George wondered if Dream was actually using Fundy. With the way Fundy's orange hair glowed under sunlight, the way his fluffy tail made him a perfect partner to cuddle with, the way his smile made George freeze up despite the warmth pooling at the bottom of his stomach, George couldn't see how Dream could possibly have it in him to hurt someone like Fundy. The Dream that George knew would never try to pull an innocent into his web. The Dream that George knew so well. The Dream that George cared for, and vice versa. The Dream that George was friends with. The Dream that was gone. 

Dream is a tyrant now, some part of him whispers, barely audible over the screams that Dream was his friend, to not second-guess him, to assume the best. But George still heard it. Even if he didn't want to. 

"Fundy." George murmurs as he sits in front of the fox. 

“Yeah?" The hybrid's tail swished around as he looked up from the contraption he was working on. 

“I... To be honest, I don't know how to say this." George hesitated. Just the thought of Fundy being sad made his chest clench. “But uh... Dream...”

“Oh,” Fundy's voice was softer, lower. He placed a hand on George’s shoulder as George raised an eyebrow in confusion at the change in tone. “Is this about what he said at the wall? Dream’s a nice guy-he cares for his friends. I know the odds are bad, but if it makes you feel better-“

“Fundy I-'' George took a moment to reconsider his words. “l appreciate the concern, Fundy, but I'm not talking about that." George pushed Fundy's hand off his shoulder, holding it tightly as Fundy looked from their hands back up to George’s eyes. “I think Dream's using you...”

Fundy's smile slowly faded as his tail dropped. It made George's heart ache, oddly, in a different way from when George saw Sapnap and Dream sad. This was a different ache, more painful, more overwhelming. 

“Again, I'm not sure, " George quickly supplied, though he knew it would be useless. “It's probably not true and even if it were I'd have no clue for what, but-“

“I know.” Fundy’s voice was small, barely above a whisper, but George heard it all the same. 

“You ... know?" 

Fundy’s eyes clouded over with sadness and remorse, but there wasn't a single hint of anger in those warm eyes. Fundy's tone was that of bitter, tired acceptance, and it made George want to hug him and never let go. “I've known since the very beginning, George. Of course, he hasn't said anything, but you can tell he doesn't love me-who would ? Look at me, a traumatised, orphan shapeshifter who has no redeeming qualities other than being able to code and scam people?" George bit back a comment, because where would George get the privilege to speak from? How would he know? He and Fundy weren’t even close. No matter how much his heart pained at those words, George had no say in the matter. "Did you know what he said when he was accepting my proposal ?" 

George blinked, staring at the hybrid through his goggles. "No, he didn’t say anything...”

“He said,” Fundy let out a bitter laugh,”that you and Sapnap are both married, that he was the last one among your trio to have a husband, and that he may as well.” Fundy's laugh turned into a choked-up sob as George felt an anger rising up inside of him. 

"He said that?" George watched as Fundy slipped his hand away to wipe at his face. 

“Yeah, but it's fine. I just wish I wasn’t so blind, y'know? If I listened to my dad, not get close to the enemy. Maybe then I wouldn't be engaged with no hope of escape until Dream is done with me.” For a split second, George saw Fundy's fox ears disappear. Maybe it was just his imagination. 

“That's awful... god, Fundy, I'm so sorry- He wasn't always like this...”

“I know,” Fundy laughed again, but this time it was light as the haze cleared from his irises. War does things to a person, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah...”

“Speaking of which," Fundy's ears twitched in a way that George personally found adorable. “Here's an invite-“ George barely tore his eyes from Fundy's fox features, watching Fundy pull out an envelope. “To Dream and I’s wedding.” George felt his heart sink.(Why?) “I know that you two aren't on the best terms currently, but he’d still appreciate it if you came, I think. And if not for him, for me, maybe?”

“Oh.” George paused. “...I’ll come.”

“Great!” Fundy grinned, his ears flicking forward as he glanced towards the horizon. “Well, I better head back to New L’manberg before it gets too late. Stay safe.”

George watched Fundy leave, only standing back up when Fundy was out of sight, having disappeared past a few rows of trees. 

The longer George took to walk back to his residence, the more the thought of the wedding didn’t sit with him. As much as he hated to say it, he didn’t feel like Dream deserved Fundy, especially not if he could even convince the fox that he was loved. 

But something still didn’t click. 

George thought about it often, the days trickling by, the wedding only edging closer. George managed to talk with the hybrid several times afterwards, and his heart only grew fonder as his accusations and skepticism for Dream grew heavier. 

Surely, Dream wouldn’t be so heartless? Or maybe he would be, with the way tyranny and power warped his desires.

Maybe there was a way to save Fundy from this marriage? He clearly doesn’t want it(at least, not anymore), and Dream... well, George didn’t have to put that much thought into it. Dream did say he didn’t care about anyone anymore, didn’t he?

...Was he being selfish?

Maybe Dream really did mean well, only saying so in the spur of the moment, not meaning to hurt George, or Sapnap, or Fundy.

“...it’s too early for this.” Or so he said, flopping back onto his bed well after the sun reached the middle of the sky.

A few more days trickled by, George constantly second-guessing his own actions. Should he head out today, or stay at home? Should he continue to sleep, or leave his house(and deal with his emotions)? Should he be planning a way to help Fundy, or congratulating Dream and hope for the best(and ignore the growing ache in his heart)? Should he head to the wedding, or continue wallowing in his self-pity?

George felt the fabric of his suit under his touch before he knew it. He looked at himself in the mirror, wondering if he should’ve picked a button-up shirt rather than a white t-shirt to go under his suit. 

Then again, George preferred the comfort of the cotton rather than that of a choking collar.

Even as he went to the venue, he couldn’t seem to make up his mind, though. He just wanted to sleep it away, but still, he found himself preferring not to wake up to the idea that Dream and Fundy were married. Not when he knew he had a chance. (Chance of  _ what _ , was the question.)

And so he watched, just as he always has. He wondered if he’d be able to congratulate Fundy before the wedding.

Based on how Fundy was already standing on the podium(was that what they were called? George can’t remember, won’t remember-when was the last time he’s been to a wedding, anyways?), George guessed not.

He watched as the ceremony progressed smoothly, pushing away thoughts that commented on how  _ pretty _ Fundy looked in his suit, how gorgeous he was under the lights streaming in from the windows of the building. 

As for Dream...well, George couldn’t see anything from under his veil. It was funny, really, no one ever really knew how Dream felt until after any events on the SMP happened. Was he smiling?

George hoped he was-how could he not be happy when he was marrying someone as wonderful as Fundy?

George tuned out Wilbur(Ghostbur’s?) voice using his own thoughts, but in the end he knew it was just an attempt to make sure he didn’t do anything reckless, anything  _ stupid _ . But even still, his mind seemed to betray him, faintly hearing Wilbur asking for objections as he bit down on his lip almost hard enough to draw blood. 

And yet it seemed his whole being was against him stopping himself(stopping himself from  _ what _ ?)-

“And now, through the power invested in me by this church and minecraft skin, I pronounce you two as partners in-“

“I object!” 

George’s heart should have been soaring with relief right now, and it would have been, if he didn’t recognize  _ this _ as his own voice. Even when he tried not to, he still failed. But what’s done is done, so he may as well continue on.

George locked eyes with Fundy as he tried to get atop the podium. Fundy hesitated, before reaching a hand out to help him, ignoring the yelling and gasps that rippled through the other guests. 

Dream was staring at him through the veil, George could tell that much. Barely, George could make out that Dream’s lips were pressed together firmly in a thin, stern line. George didn’t have to see his eyes to know what that meant. A warning to stay away-to not screw up his plans, or to not screw up the wedding? But even if Dream did just want Fundy’s hand in marriage out of love, Fundy wasn’t happy with this relationship, and that’s enough motivation for George to continue. (Or maybe, George just didn’t want to stop.)

“Fundy, I-“ George stopped. “I don’t know what to say, actually.” He glanced down at his inventory, eyeing the singular piece of chicken among the shulker boxes of wedding gifts that were for Fundy. “I… you won’t be happy with Dream, you and I both know that.” George decided to bring out the chicken, of all things. He offered it to Fundy, who only stared at it in confusion before giggling. 

“A piece of chicken?” Fundy snorted under his breath, just soft enough for only George to hear. “Is it because I’m a fox?”

“Well, no, it wasn’t supposed to be,” George whispered back, smiling. “But now that you mention it, sure.”

Fundy rolled his eyes.

George felt the confidence course through his veins. He dramatically held Fundy’s hand while placing the chicken in his other, ignoring Sapnap’s violent protest from behind him as Ranboo held him back. “Well, Fundy, care to run away with me?”

“I-“

“George.” Dream’s voice was a low growl and George felt the confidence seep away, only to be replaced by dread. And a sudden need to nap, but he would have to push through that for Fundy. “Get away from my husband.”

“Fiancé.” George corrected halfheartedly,”Ex-fiancé.”

“Get ‘im Gogy!” George couldn’t discern who yelled that with the way his heart raced, the constant pounding in his temple almost nauseating as he tried not to back down. This was for Fundy. 

Dream gripped at his bouquet, almost crushing the golden flowers. “Why are you doing this?”   
George faltered at Dream’s change in tone, now quiet and betrayed.    
Fundy was looking at Dream as well, ears pressed flatly against his head. He let a look of conflict cross his face that George couldn’t help but notice. 

George pursed his lips, taking the bait. “Because you don’t love him.”

“... _ and you do? _ ”

George flinched in surprise, recoiling. “What?”   
“I don’t know what  _ you’re  _ doing, George, but if you’re going to rip my _ husband _ from me on the day of our wedding without a proper reason, I want you to leave our wedding.”

George stepped back, almost falling off the podium if it weren’t for Fundy clutching his arm in time. 

George’s head swam with conflicting thoughts, not helping his nausea at all.  _ You fool.You should have just stayed in bed. You should have slept it all away like you always do. You should have sat down, stayed quiet. You should’ve let it breeze by. You should’ve just been content with letting the discomfort wash by as you lull yourself to sleep. _

George opened his mouth, then closed it. What was he supposed to say? 

_ You’ve made a big scene, don’t back out now. _ Some part of him urged-but it was hard to heed that call when he felt like he was going to collapse. 

Fundy looked at him, his eyes holding a hint of desperation. 

_ What is it about him that makes you act this way? Why didn’t you sleep it away? _

George stared at Dream, trying to discern Dream’s game. He doesn’t want to be another piece in a chess game.

_ ‘What makes me want to help Fundy? Obligation? My own feelings towards Dream? No. I don’t know.’  _ George clenched his fist, before unclenching it.

“So you’re not denying that you don’t love Fundy?” Eret’s voice cut through George’s internal monologue. Dream seemed slightly shaken by these words, as though surprised Eret would have the audacity to speak back to him. 

“If you don’t love him, why are you marrying him? You have lesser rights to be with Fundy than George does to object,” Niki’s voice cut in as well.

George couldn’t bring himself to turn around. As much as he appreciated their help(really, after Eret was dethroned because of him and yet was still willing to support him here, how could he not?), he couldn’t help but let the thoughts run wild either way. 

_ ‘What would happen to Fundy after the wedding? He can’t just go back after today… And me… and Niki and Eret… Dream would kill us all.’ _ George clutched his sleeve subconsciously, once again suppressing the urge to pass out.    
“George! What the hell are you doing?” Sapnap yelled as George flinched slightly. “Don’t you dare ruin his wedding! Leave them be!”   
‘ _...what? But Fundy doesn’t want to be here.’ _ George was conflicted between protesting and remaining quiet. If he did say something, that would be pushing the stress onto Fundy, but if he didn’t and Fundy left with him anyway, that would seem even worse. ( _ You got yourself into quite a conflict here, George _ -he could almost hear Dream murmur into his ear.)   
His thoughts continued to blur past as the voices behind him turned into arguments, a storm of words threatening to crash down onto him.

And yet, through the noise he could make out a sliver of a word, then a sentence, and then two. _Because you care for him._ _Because you love him._

George breathed in sharply, the urge to enter a state of slumber only growing stronger, pounding against his entire being alongside his nausea. But he couldn’t pass out, not when he just found the answer to everything. 

“You see, Dream,” George said, loud and clear, snapping all the attention in the room to him. “I don’t know if you love Fundy or not. No one in the room does. But isn’t that an issue? If you can’t even convince your own  _ fiancé _ that you love them, then what the fuck are you doing?”

George dared to take another step towards Dream. 

“And Fundy doesn’t love you, not anymore. As for me, well.” George locked eyes with Dream through the veil, finally seeing Dream’s emotions, anger showing on his face. Finally, it was over. “I know that I love Fundy more than you do. So Fundy,” he turned to the fox whose ears were pricked up and tail was swishing side to side,“won’t you run away with me?”

Fundy nodded, smiling widely.

George felt giddy almost, as he ran out of the wedding venue with Fundy. The nausea was there, but this time it was light, in a good way.

He only hoped he could give Fundy what he deserved.

-

Reloading...


End file.
